h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:H2olovergurl1/H2o:New Waters -Episode 5- PART 1
ATTENTION THIS IS A 2 PART EPISODE -Rikki cleo bella and emma are walking and just getting back from shopping for cleo's birthday- Rikki: Uhh That was Tiring Who's up for a juice Emma: I know I am Bella: Me two Cleo: Me 3 -They all head to the Cafe- Emma: Ok I'll have a cranberry booster Cleo: And me and bella will have our favorite..Banana Blast Rikki: Coming right up -While waiting for their juices Emma spots ash Walking in and walks up to him and hugs him- Emma: Ash Ash: Emma I've been looking for you I can't believe your back Emma: Same to you, mister hows your grandmother doing Ash: Not the best but she's ok -Zane sees them hugging- Zane: No hugging in the Cafe -smiling- Emma: Zane I think I've missed you the least Rikki: Juices is ready -Emma and Ash walk back to the counter- -As Bella is picking up the juice a drip of water come down and slides down to her hand- Bella: Oh no guys I got wet Rikki: -quickly thinking- Run to my office -They all run to Rikki's Office- -Bella falls and transforms into a mermaid- Bella: Ughhh I should have sat down first -Someone knocks on the door- Cleo: -Looking out the window- Oh its just Will -unlocks door- Will: I saw you guys run in..You must be Emma Emma:Hi your Bella boyfriend right Will:Yea -Rikki uses her powers to steam bella off and bella legs come back- Rikki: Im up for a swim anyway whos with me Cleo emma and bella: Yea Rikki: Will, ash care to join Will: No thanks Ash: I wish I can but I've gotta register in the college so maybe next time Emma: Ok -Later at Mako Charlotte in in the moon pool testing her new powers which is electricity,zapping the moon rocks- -In The ocean, Bella emma rikki and cleo are swimming side by side, emma goes higher above them swimming on her back then back on her stomach, they all speed swim to the moon pool where they find charlotte- Cleo emma and rikki: CHARLOTTE Charlotte: -with a surprised look on her face- Oh, hi Cleo looks down and see's charlotte tail- Emma: But thats impossible Charlotte: Well I lost my powers forever ,but just in this moon pool, I went on a summer vacation to France where I ran into a cave similar to this one but dont worry im not crazy or anything anymore -looks at bella- Hi Bella: Am i missing something Emma: Charlotte lost her mermaid abilities when we defeted her before I left to travel Bella: Oh... Charlotte: I promise I wont be a bother..I was hoping we can all be..friends this time Rikki: What actually is your power now -Charlotte motions her hand to where her palm is facing upwards kinda like Rikki's hand motion but facing upwards and makes electricity zap from one of the rocks- I can control electricty no matter what object it is and i can also move objects with my mind Bella: Thats incredible -Charlotte smiles- So we can all be friends..please I promise I wont cause any promblems Cleo: She does sound honest Rikki: She just acting Emma: NIce try charlotte Charlotte: Please Cleo: You guys Rikki: You have 1 chance and thats all Charlotte: Thanks so much -They all swim out- -Later at Cleo's house the full moon finnaly comes up and all of the girls walk in when kim samanta cleos mom don and other guest yell SUPRISE!!!!!- Cleo: Oh no -ooks at clock- its the full moon -Cleo Rikki bella look frustrated but try to look happy because of the other people- Cleo: Wow thank you guys so much really -Rikki sees emma and charlotte haven't even walked in and notices something strange,they have already been effetcted by the full moon rikki trys to see what their looking at and is quickly effected to- WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN PART 2 STAY TUNED FOR EPISODE 5 PART 2!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts